My Funny Little Girl
by afrah11
Summary: David Rossi reflects on his feelings for his daughter on her wedding day. A story based on the prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck. The song is 'Slipping Through my fingers' by Abba.


_Hello Everyone!!! Yeah, me again with another story based on the prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck. The Song is 'Slipping Through My Fingers' by Abba. I hope you like it._

_I don't know why I've found myself writing stories for JJ/Rossi. Not that I don't like the ship, but is not MY ship, however, they do not seem to be willing to leave my mind any time soon._

_Thanks to 'Musiclover14' for her help and read through._

_Maybe you'll find some mistakes here and I apologise beforehand._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters. I do not own the song 'Slipping Through My Fingers' by Abba either._

* * *

**My Funny Little Girl**

Walking back and forth though the rather big entrance hall, the cool air caressing his features, David Rossi attempt to smile at the people entering the church, but he was failing miserably. He was nervous and he couldn't conceal his feelings any longer .

It was the happiest day of her life, but it didn't mean it had to be the happiest of his. Though he loved the idea of his only daughter getting married, the possibility of losing her forever was overwhelming.

Casting a glance at his watch for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, he noticed that it was time, the ceremony was about to start and his wife and daughter hadn't come out yet.- God! Where could they be? - And that small detail was doing nothing good to his current nervous estate, but, giving it a second thought, maybe it was a good sign. Maybe Gabriella has decided to run away, and the thought of it brought a smile to his lips. The money spent on the invitations, the French designed dress and the reception be damned, the only thing that mattered was his little girl's happiness. Just as he was picturing his Gaby running away, the sparkle in her dark brown eyes showing just how happy she was…he was snapped back to reality when he heard his wife's voice calling for him.

"Dave, what's wrong with you? Please take that goofy look off your face. You're about to give away your daughter. Please be serious" came JJ's voice not leaving place to discussion.

"Sorry tesoro, I was just thinking"

"Well Dave, it's not time to think" said JJ flashing a wonderful smile and vowing slightly to the guests that were still arriving. She was a lady, always charming and lovely.

Dave and JJ have been married for almost thirty years now and they were as happy as the first day. Of course they have had their problems throughout the years, but they always managed to solve them. And, according to their children- Henry and Gabriella- it was because of the immense love that they professed to one another. And they were correct.

"Here she comes" JJ bit her lip, nudging at her husband's arm a bit tight. Her happiness reflected in her delicate features was evident.

Gabriella Rossi came walking towards her parents and she looked stunning. She was a wonderful woman and beautiful too. She was the perfect blend of both her parents features and personalities. She was a petite girl, with long blond straight hair and deep brown eyes that had her mother's spark in them. She was independent and stubborn, just like JJ, but she was also cynical with a provocative look, just like Dave. However, different from her parents and political family, she chose to go to the medical school instead. That was where she met her soon to be husband.

At the beginning Dave was not happy with the idea, but once his mind wrapped around it, he did not stop saying to everyone who's willing to hear him, what a wonderful doctor his daughter had become and how proud he was of her.

JJ entered the church with Henry and the rest of the remaining guests. The groom was already waiting for his bride at the altar.

"Are you ready my girl" said Dave, taking her daughters hand and placing it on his arm.

"I am papa" she gave her father an absentminded smile, but her voice was full of emotion.

While they were walking down the beautifully decorated aisle and towards the altar, Dave was not paying much attention to the comments coming from the guests about how gorgeous the bride looked, or how her parents seemed to be so proud of her; the beautiful dress, or how wonderful was the church decorated. Instead, his memories went back to when Gabi was born, and the warm that he felt in his heart when he first held her close to his chest, her first word -which to his dismay was not papa- , her first day to school and how much she loved him to carry her on his arms. He remembered when she came back one day from school saying that she wanted to become a doctor and years later, when she told them about her wishes to get married as soon as she graduated from the Medical School… His eyes were full of tears, but he refused to let them come out, though they were happy tears, it was not the moment to spill them out. Today was his daughter's day, one of the most important of her life- and hopefully, unlike him, it was going to be the only marriage - her weeding day and she deserved to see happy faces and be surrounded by love and good wishes.

When they finally reached the altar, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and gave her away to her future husband.

Looking intently at the groom as he took Gabi's hand and placed it into the groom's "Take good care of her, she's my treasure"

"I will Mr. Rossi" Was his simple reply as he took his bride's delicate hand in his. He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

Nodding in confirmation. Dave then walked towards where his wife was waiting for him a few benches behind.

"Are you okay Dave?" she asked, her words laced with concerned.

"She's happy, Jen. This is what she wanted right'" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Dave. She is" JJ gave him a warm smile in response.

"Then I'll be okay" he said taking his wife's hand in his and kissing her fingertips before hugging her tightly against him while the ceremony started and the priest proceeded with the ritual.

**The End**


End file.
